Icecube Adventures
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Dieser One Shot erzählt davon, was passiert wenn man Yogi mit einem gewissen Arzt und einem Glas Eiswürfel an einem heißen Sommertag allein lässt...


Yogi konnte es nicht verstehen. Er hatte an diesem Tag wirklich viel zu tun. Und er meinte, wirklich viel! Und dann war da noch die Hitze... Bereits seit einigen Tagen war es so unglaublich warm, dass bereits die Gefahr bestand sich einen Sonnenbrand zuzuziehen, sobald man auch bloß den kleinen Finger an die Frische Luft hielt. Nun, zumindest war es auf den Circus-Schiffen beinahe so. Wenn man richtigen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, war es wahrscheinlich ein bisschen kühler.

Yogi wollte einfach nicht begreifen, warum Hirato ihm heute so viel Arbeit aufgedrückt hatte. Natürlich erledigte er diese, immerhin war es sein Job. Aber ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, hatte Hirato-san ihn auch noch zu einer Untersuchung bei Akari-sensei geschickt... Yogi hatte spüren können, dass er dieses Mal von etwas ganz Anderem, als der Hitze erschlagen werden würde.

Da saß er nun. Auf einer der Liegen in Akaris Büro. Nun geriet er aus zwei simplen Gründen ins Schwitzen. Ein mal wegen der Hitze, aber in erster Linie, weil er gar nicht daran denken wollte, was ihn gleich erwarten würde. Ein unwohler Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, der seine Körperthemperatur aber kein bisschen senkte.

Und das Glas voller Eiswürfel, dass auf dem Tisch stand, machte es dem Blonden auch nicht gerade erträglicher! Wer hatte es überhaupt dort hingestellt und aus welchem Grund?!

Yogi konzentrierte sich wiederwillig auf die Tür. Sein unwohles Gefühl wurde noch gesteigert, da Akari-sensei sich bisher nicht hatte blicken lassen. Das gab ihm irgendwie das Gefühl, als würde der Arzt sich etwas Gemeines für ihn ausdenken, auch wenn das vermutlich Unsinn war.

Auch im Vorzimmer war es ruhig gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass dort in der Regel immer Trubel war, war irgendwie gruselig. Alles wirkte wie leer gefegt.

Es war zwar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sich das nur einbildete aber es kam ihm so vor, als würde die Temperatur in diesem Zimmer auch noch steigen, und das um gefühlte zehn Grad mehr. Hilflos wanderte sein Blick wieder zu den Eiswürfeln die Langsam zu schmelzen begannen. Er fragte sich wofür Akari-sensei diese brauchte und ob er ihn zum Teufel jagen würde, wenn er sich einen ausleihen würde... Nur um nicht in der Hitze zu vergehen...

Yogi gab auf. Mit spitzen Fingern pickte er einen von den kühlen Eiswürfeln aus dem Glas. Es würde Sensei schon nicht auffallen... Zumindest machte es die Sache besser, wenn der Blonde sich das einredete.

Er führte das Eis an seine Stirn. So schön kühl... Dann zu seinen Wangen und einen Weg runter zu seinem Hals und zum Saum seines Hemdes. Mit einem wohlig leisen Seufzen ließ der Blonde sich auf die Liege fallen.

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der die Krankenschwestern schon auf zehn Meter Entfernung abzuschrecken vermochte, stampfte Akari durch die Gänge des Laborturms, hinauf zu seiner Wirkungsstädte. Gerade hatte Hirato es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihn aufzuhalten. Als würde ihm diese Hitze nicht schon genug zusetzen und ihn an seiner Arbeit hindern. Und seit kurzem war er ohnehin noch schlechter auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu sprechen, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er hatte ihm soeben mitgeteilt, dass er Yogi zu Akari schicken würde, da mal wieder eine Untersuchung fällig wäre...

Akari fragte sich insgeheim, wie Hirato so durch die Gegend laufen konnte, als wenn nichts wäre und seine gesamte Umgebung nicht halbtot in der Gegend rumliegen würde...

Er wollte gerade gereizt die Tür zu seinem Büro aufreißen, als ein leises Seufzen von innen heraus an seine Ohren drang. Zugegebenermaßen perplex öffnete der Arzt leise die Tür, nur um die Blonde Naturkatastrophe in Augenschein nehmen zu dürfen. Was machte er da überhaupt? So leise wie möglich trat Akari näher an die Liege heran und ließ fast das Klemmbrett auf den Boden fallen.

Yogi lag dort, mit geröteten Wangen und rieb sich mit einem Eiswürfel am Hals ein... »So... heiß...« stöhnte der Blonde.

Akari schluckte. Wo kam der verfluchte Eiswürfel überhaupt her?

Ein weiteres heiseres Seufzen folgte, bevor Akari das Klemmbrett zur Seite schmiss, nach vorn langte und Yogi ruckartig in eine sitzende Position zwang, wobei der Blonde vor Schreck den Eiswürfel fallen ließ. Mit einem leisen „kling" schlug das zur Hälfte weggeschmolzene Ding auf dem Boden auf. Yogi hörte es über seine eigenen hektischen Atemzüge kaum noch.

»Whaa! Akari-sensei, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht...-«

Schneller als Yogi es hätte kommen sehen befand sich der Arzt direkt zwischen seinen Beinen und stüzte sich mit den Armen jeweils rechts und links von ihm auf der Liege ab, um ihm perfekt ins Ohr knurren zu können; »Machst du das eigentlich absichtlich?«

»W-was absichtlich...?« fragte der Blonde verwirrt.

»Das bekomme ich schon noch aus dir heraus...«

Der Arzt lehnte seinen Kopf leicht nach unten und verteilte schnelle Küsse auf Yogis Hals.

Der Blonde zuckte fast erschrocken zusammen. »Sensei... Bitte... Mir ist zu heiß.«

»Ja, und gleich wird dir noch heißer.« kam die prompte Antwort, bevor Akari dem blonden Kurzerhand des Oberteil über den Kopf zog und auf der nun freien Haut da weitermachte wo er vorhin aufgehört hatte. Dabei drückte er den anderen wieder in eine liegende Position.

Yogi ließ es perplex geschehen wobei er sich das Hirn darüber zermatterte, wieso Akari-sensei jetzt auf einmal so anders war... Normalerweise hätte er ihm eher eine Spritze in den Hintern gejagt als... nun ja! Der Blonde vertrieb diesen Gedanken augenblicklich. Daran würde er jetzt nicht denken! Obwohl, er sich auch nicht gerade beschweren wollte...

Mit zitternden Händen befreite er den Anderen von seinem Arztkittel und der Krawatte – die mehr Fummelarbeit war – und merkte, wie sich sein eigenes Blut langsam in den unteren Regionen sammelte. Verzweifelt spürte der Blonde wie Akari sich seinen Weg bereits wieder nach oben bahnte, seinen Hals hoch bis sie sich beide wieder auf Augenhöhe befanden. Langsam kam der Arzt seinem Gesicht näher bis sich ihre Lippen wie automatisch aufeinander pressten. Akari ließ sich nun auf Yogis Hüften nieder, was diesem einen überraschten Laut hervorlockte, als er die Außmaße dieser Aktion spürte.

»Ups, entschuldige.«

Yogi konnte das leichte Grinsen erahnen, dass sich jetzt wahrscheinlich auf Akaris Lippen befinden musste. Wenn er ehrlich war hätte er diese Seltenheit gern gesehen aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dass eben dieser sich gerade wieder herunter gebeugt hatte und den Überraschungsmoment nun ausnutzte, indem er seine Zunge in Yogis Mund gleiten ließ.

Das Herz schlug dem Blonden plötzlich bis zum Hals. Er hatte bisher nicht viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet sammeln können, da er für Andere als Person praktisch nicht existierte, aber das brauchte er auch nicht um zu wissen, in welche Richtung sich das alles entwickelte... Und mittlerweile begrüßte er es sogar. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und er wollte es auch nicht anders.

Nachdem er Akari das Hemd mit allergrößter Vorsicht von den Schultern gestreift hatte, fasste er ein bisschen mehr Mut und knöpfte die Hose des Anderen auf. Dieser löste sich für einen Moment von ihm und bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. Bevor er Yogi Hose und Unterhose förmlich vom Körper riss. Der Blonde drehte seinen inzwischen knallroten Kopf hilflos zur Seite. Was machte Akari-sensei da nur mit ihm?

Als das Kleidungsproblem gelöst war, Akari über ihm saß und sie sich beide zögerliche Blicke zuwarfen, fuhr Yogi dem Älteren mit dem Finger über die Brust. Malte unsichtbare Kreise. »Ähm... Ich...« Akari seufzte innerlich. Er ahnte das Yogi einen Rückzieher machen wollte. Vielleicht hätte er nicht zögern sollen. »Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich das noch nie... Und erst recht nicht mit einem Mann...« stotterte Yogi schließlich. »Ich wollte nur... Sei vorsichtig mit mir, ja?« Der Blonde bemühte sich seinen Blick überall hinzurichten, nur nicht in Akaris Gesicht.

Akari sah ihn für einige Sekunden schweigend an. Dann beugte er sich herunter, platzierte eine Hand auf Yogis geröteter Wange und küsste ihn so sanft wie nur möglich... Bevor seine linke Hand hinunter wanderte und sich langsam um das Glied des Blonden schloss. Dieser quitschte kurz, leise auf.

Akaris rechte Hand entfernte sich von Yogis Wange und tastete sich hinüber zu einem Schrank und holte von dort eine Tube hervor, während seine Linke begann, langsam auf und ab zu pumpen. Ein erschrockenes Stöhnen entwich dem Blonden und er blinzelte zu der Tube. **Gleitgel**. Der Blonde zwang sich, nicht allzu erschrocken auszusehen. Wieso hatte der Arzt das eigentlich direkt zur Hand?!

Plötzlich hörte das sanfte Reiben an seiner Länge auf, was Yogi einen leicht frustrierten Seufzer entlockte. »Warum hörst du auf?« fragte er mit geröteten Wangen. Er konnte diesen Unterton einfach nicht aus seiner Stimme verscheuchen.

Akari musste sich tatsächlich zusammenreißen um dieses Grinsen nicht zuzulassen, als er Yogis Beine langsam auseinanderschob und ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zuwarf. Die violetten Augen weiteten sich vor Aufregung und er schien zu verstehen. Yogis Herz pochte wie verrückt als Akari seinen Finger vorsichtig in ihn schob. Er stellte fest, dass es sich nicht allzu schlecht anfühlte aber eben auch nicht gut. Ungewöhnlich. Er musste vage an das Gefühl von Zäpfchen denken, nur dass sich das hier glücklicherweise wesentlich besser anfühlte. An der Person konnte es jedenfalls nicht liegen... Es war damals und Heute Akari...

Nachdem er seinen Finger eine Weile lang vorsichtig rein und raus geschoben hatte, nahm Akari einen zweiten dazu um den Blonden besser weiten zu können und nach kurzer Zeit einen Dritten, bis er sich sicher war, dass Yogi jetzt vorbereitet war. Außerdem würde er selbst vermutlich auch nicht mehr allzu viel Durchhaltevermögen beweisen, wenn er noch länger warten würde. Seine Männlichkeit war so hart, dass es fast schon weh tat...

Er griff zur Gleichtgeltube und versorgte Yogis Eingang damit, bevor er langsam in Postion ging.

Der Blonde beobachtete ihn neugierig wie auch skeptisch.

Akari beugte sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihm herunter. »Bist du bereit?«

Yogi blinzelte zu ihm herauf und schlang seine Arme um den Hals eines überraschten Akaris. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. »H-Hm.« wimmerte er bloß. Zu mehr war er in diesem Moment ohnehin nicht imstande.

Akari zögerte noch für einen Moment bevor sich mit einem einigermaßen sanften Ruck in Yogi versenkte. Er stöhnte. Yogi war eng. Und heiß...

Der Blonde dagegen schrie erschrocken auf und krallte sich mit den Händen in Akaris Rücken fest. »Hör auf!« eine einzelne Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

»Was?«

»Es tut so weh...« drang es wimmernd an Akaris Ohr.

Yogi verlagerte sein Gewicht unwohl von einer Seite auf die Andere. Der Schmerz in seinem Hintern ließ trotzdem nicht nach.

Das tat er solange bis zwei Hände ihn ungewöhnlich sanft an der Hüfte gepackt hielten. »Du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Am Anfang tut es weh aber es wird besser. Das verspreche ich.«

Yogi gab keine Antwort sondern streckte sich nur ein wenig um ihn zu küssen. Akaris Hand wanderte in der Zwischenzeit wieder nach unten um dem Anderen ein bisschen über den Schmerz hinweg zu helfen.

Dann begann er in ihn hinein zu stoßen. Yogi wehrte sich nicht. Er konnte sich noch nicht mal entscheiden ob er gerade Schmerzen oder Lust spürte. Und mit jedem Mal wurde es ein wenig leichter. Das heisere Stöhnen, dass immer wieder an sein Ohr drang machte es ebenfalls besser. Es heizte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Schon wenig später war der Schmerz vergessen und Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Bis Yogi spürte wie Akari immer wieder die Richtung wechselte... Yogi verstand es so lange nicht, bis er diesen bestimmten Punkt in ihm traf der ihn zum Schreien brachte. Akari tat sein Bestes ihn immer wieder zu treffen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Akaris Stöße immer schneller und härter wurden und Yogi schließlich ganz zum Schreien brachten. Hilflos krallte er sich erneut in Akaris Rücken als er laut kam. Alles um Akari verengte sich. Er stieß solange weiter in die heiße Enge bis er sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen in Yogi ergoss.

Atemlos zog er sich aus ihm heraus und ließ sich neben dem Blonden auf den Rücken fallen. Eine Weile lang lagen sie schweigend da. Schnelle Atemzüge erfüllten den Raum.

Akari drehte sich schweigend um und zog Yogi ungefragt in seine Arme. Dieser kuschelte sich automatisch und ohne zögern, lächelnd an den warmen Körper. »Ich bin so froh, dass du diese dummen Eiswürfel da hingestellt hast. Nebenbei... sie sind geschmolzen. Ich glaube das Wasser läuft grade über.«

Akari ignorierte die letzten zwei Sätze. »Ja... Nur das ich diese Dinger da nicht hingestellt habe.«

Yogi blinzelte zu ihm hoch. »Wer dann?«

Akari nahm sich vor, Hirato dieses Mal noch nicht den Kopf abzureißen...


End file.
